(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to improvements in cleaning implements or tools and, more particularly, appertains to a new and novel apparatus or implement for remotely removing leaves and other debris from the overhead or elevated eaves or gutters of a building.
(2) State of the Prior Art
In order to eliminate the need for a person to climb on a ladder or work from the roof of a building so as to gain access to leaves and other debris which become collected in overhead or elevated roof gutters or eaves, many cleaning devices have been provided which can be manipulated and controlled by a single person standing on the ground alongside the side of the building. However, such known devices are rather complicated in mechanical structure and difficult to use or are inefficient in purpose and operation. And some of such known devices require the use of water under pressure.
With regard to such devices, there are some that have gripping jaws or arms that are mounted on the upper end of a pole and are adapted to be spring biased or otherwise merged together in a clamping relation so as to clamp onto and grasp a group of leaves and hold them in such condition for physical removal from the gutter. Such clamping or gripping jaw-type devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,743,339, 4,057,276; and 4,114,938. Such devices are mechanically very complicated and are expensive for manufacture. In addition, they are not easily used. Nor are they entirely efficient since some leaves and debris always tend to fall away from the clamped pack as the jaws or arms are lifted up and out of the gutter by upward and outward manipulation of the supporting pole.
Other types of gutter cleaning devices, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,023,971 and 3,041,655, are composed of scrapers that are mounted on the upper end of elongated handles and are moved in the gutters to scrape them while water under pressure is discharged into the gutters in front of the scrapers as they are moved along the gutters to loosen the compacted leaves therein with the water being supplied by means of hoses carried by the handles. Devices of this type are primarily for the purpose of washing the leaves along the gutters and down the vertical pipe and out the discharge spout with the scrapers being provided to loosen the leaves so that they can be washed along the gutters by the water under pressure.
In addition, there are blade-type gutter cleaners, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,267, wherein a flat thin blade is mounted on the upper end of an elongated handle so that it is positionable perpendicularly within a gutter and moved in a manner like a plow so as to pack the leaves in a solid mass at one end of the gutter. Another type of gutter cleaning tool is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,626,542, wherein a rake-like tool is held by a pole within a gutter and is used in the manner of an ordinary lawn rake.
None of such known cleaning implements or devices, as afore-described, are of a simple and inexpensive construction and are not easily and efficiently used for thorough cleaning of roof eaves or troughs.